


And All the Roses Falling

by ifiOnlyhadmorePaper



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiOnlyhadmorePaper/pseuds/ifiOnlyhadmorePaper
Summary: Hi, everyone.I haven't been creating due to mental health reasons, and I apologize. I would like to let you all know that I will be updating my stories at some point, but I needed to write something and this is what I have.Thank you for understanding :)





	And All the Roses Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone.
> 
> I haven't been creating due to mental health reasons, and I apologize. I would like to let you all know that I will be updating my stories at some point, but I needed to write something and this is what I have. 
> 
> Thank you for understanding :)

_'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow_

* * *

 

        Beca's hair was splayed across her pillow, and her comforter only covered from her waist down to the backs of her knees. Chloe lie next to her, with one hand resting in the middle of Beca's back, and her ankle hooked around Beca's. The air conditioner whirred through the quiet room. It was twelve forty-five at night.

        Then, out of the silence, an obnoxious ringtone ripped Beca from her sleep, with a disgruntled scowl on her face. She didn't dare move her head up from the pillow, knowing at that point she'd be fully awake. She blindly stuffed her hand under her pillow, to pull her phone out and she stared down at the screen. She glanced over at Chloe, and then back at her phone.

        Her father was calling her.

        She swiped the green button, as she sat up and put her feet on the cold wood floor.

        “Dad? What's going on? Is everything okay?” she asked in a low tone, as to not wake Chloe. She listened to heavy breathing on the other line. Something was wrong. Some awful, dread filled her stomach with lead and anxiety. “Dad?” The sleepiness faded away immediately and she put her sleep shorts on, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder.

        “Hi, sweetheart.” His dreariness was extremely present in his tone, it reminded her of when he and her mother explained that they were getting a divorce, which meant she could only expect bad news.

        “Dad?” She said cautiously. She made her way past the last step on the stairs and padded into the kitchen. “What's up?”

        “I'm really sorry to wake you, Bec, but…” more sniffling was heard and she slowed her movements as she grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

        “Dad, you're scaring me.” he sighed and cleared his throat.

        “An officer and the chaplain came about half an hour ago, and…” she clutched her glass in her hand, knowing what he was saying, but not wanting to listen to the words. “James was killed in Iraq, on a mission…” she dropped her glass and it shattered in slow motion, each piece crunching against the tile, and crumbling down at her feet with a loud and deafening cry.

         _"Come on, sissy!"_

        She felt the lump in her throat rise up like bile and she shook her head. "No…" she whispered. On the other side of the line, she listened to her father sob into the phone.

        "I'm sorry-" Beca didn't even notice the lights from upstairs flick on, she clutched the collar of her shirt and hunched over to relieve the painful pressure in her chest.

        "Beca…" The voice was distant, she almost didn't hear it, the ringing in her ears was so loud.

         _"Okay, sissy, I'll call you when I get there."_

        "No!" She wailed, sucked in a harsh breath through her mouth. "No! No! It's not true! It's not true, it's not true!" She couldn't see past the tears, all she could hear around her was her heart, splintering and cracking. "It's not true!" She let her phone drop from her ear and she held it against her chest.

        "Beca, baby, what happened?" She finally looked and found piercing blue eyes shining worry at her and she let her body crumple into itself. Beca slid down the counter, toward the glass on the floor, she couldn't feel the stinging in her feet from where it cut her. Incoherent sobs were all she could manage, as Chloe wrapped her strong arms around her.

        By that time, all the Bellas had been woken up by the ruckus and made their way downstairs. They watched from the doorway with tears in their eyes, as Beca completely broke in front of them. "Bubba, no!"

         _"I love you, sissy."_

* * *

  _And I shall hear, though soft you tread above me,  
And all my grave will warmer, sweeter be_


End file.
